(A sweet) Valentine's day
by AnnieDMC
Summary: Chocolate is the most delicious 'candy' ever. Nobody can deny it. No, not even a cold half-breed could say no to chocolate, especially if you made it. Vergil X Reader. A little one shot for this Valentine's day...that already passed. Hey, V deserves some love!


You clasped tightly the chocolate box you had with you. Today was Valentine's day, and you wanted to give some chocolates to your crush. You sighed trying to calm, you were a nervous wreck. Why? Well, because your crush was the one and only Vergil Sparda. It was not the fact that he was a half-devil; on the contrary, it added more to his attractiveness. What really made you nervous was his personality. He was the epitome of seriousness. He was cold, calm and collected, totally opposed to his jerk of a brother.

You knocked softly on the door of the Devil May Cry, waiting patiently for one of the twins to open the door. 'Okay [Name], no reason to be nervous.' You thought. 'Is not as if he is going to kill me, right?...Right?'

You jumped startled when you heard the sound of the door opening, Vergil and his stoic expression meeting you. "O-oh, I…Good morning!" It was all you could came up with.

You mentally pouted when Vergil rolled his eyes. "Why are you here?"

Always so direct, huh? "Oh…I-It's just that today is Valent-"

"Hey!" You were _rudely_ interrupted when Dante yelled at his brother, by the tone of his voice you could deduce the younger twin was pissed.

Vergil clutched tightly the doorknob, and you could have sworn you heard it break. "_What_?" The younger brother hissed.

"Why did you drop all this junk over my desk?!" Dante shouted from inside.

Vergil turned on his heels, and reentered the shop; you followed him closing the door behind you.

You stood there admiring the inside of the shop while the twins discussed. You just caught little of the argument as "Bad brother," "sex deprived," and something about pizza, yeah, that was it.

"[Name]," You jumped for the second time that day, you hadn't noticed Dante was now in front of you.

You put your hand over your chest, where your heart should be trying to calm. "Oh, you scared me,"

"Sorry. Babe, do you mind staying here with the _ass_ there," Dante pointed with his thumb over his shoulder at Vergil, who was glaring at him. "While I'm out? He needs to get some paperwork done, and I am sure he _can't_ do it all alone."

"Sure!" Not as you planned, but it was good.

After taking an unhealthy breakfast of pizza and tomato juice, Dante finally left. Thus being Vergil and you the only people at Devil May Cry.

"So, what is it you need me for?" You asked Vergil while you sat comfortably on the leather couch, he sat at his desk.

"Absolutely nothing." His tone was as cold as ice that it made you wince. "My idiotic brother thinks I can't do a simple task as it is reviewing the paperwork."

"Oh," There was clear disappointment in your voice, but you were not going to force Vergil to do something he didn't want to. You stood up and scratched the back of your head nervously. "Okay. So…I'll see you later I guess."

"Though…" His voice –still as cold- made you stop on your trip to the door. "I may be able to do it faster with some help."

You smiled widely. "Great! What will you have me do?" You asked walking towards the end of his desk. He stood up and walked towards you, his tall frame easily towering over yours.

"First…what is _that_." It was not a question, it was a demand. He pointed to the heart-shaped box you had been holding this whole time.

"Your Valentine's present!" You shoved the box at Vergil. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"…" He ignored you, throwing the box over Dante's desk.

"You don't like chocolates?" You asked, some kind of hope in your voice. It would be so embarrassing if he was actually rejecting you.

"No," Was his statement.

"But you should try a chocolate. These are not too sweet, but not too bitter-"

"I said I don't like chocolates." Vergil felt frustrated. Why did he have to repeat himself to you?

"Right," You cleared your throat trying to get rid of the depression that was overwhelming you. You were _sure_ Vergil would love those chocolates, but if he resisted trying them...

He gave you some papers. They were mostly bills that needed to be organized, some contracts, but nothing more. You didn't spoke one single word in those two hours you spend helping him do the paperwork.

Vergil sighed loudly and looked at you. You were working in Dante's desk. Sometimes you frowned at the paper, sometimes you glared, and sometimes you giggled. You were so expressive, though he knew you had problems while expressing how you felt.

You stood up from the chair, claiming that you needed to drink some water.

Once at the kitchen, you helped yourself a delicious looking glass of cold water. You needed to cool down.

When you returned with Vergil, you saw the chocolate's box unwrapped, and there were missing two brown sweets. You squeaked excited. "Did you like them?!"

The older twin shrugged. "They are…not bad." It was a compliment in Vergil's language.

You smiled at him. "That's good! I made them!" He nodded.

A glint of curiosity passed through his eyes, but it was gone seconds after.

You took the box from Dante's desk and placed it on Vergil's. "Enjoy them!" You waved at him. "I have to go now, but if you need my help, I'm here, okay?"

"It…would be helpful if you came tomorrow."

You smiled at him. "Then it's a date!" You rushed out the door before Vergil could deny it.

You knew he appreciated you in his own, and beyond strange, way. If he didn't, he wouldn't have eaten the chocolates you brought to him, and he would have never –NEVER- asked for you to come again. Yup, he loved you!


End file.
